


晨边高地 Morningside Heights

by kloudyes



Series: Klo的流花纽约科幻三部曲 (Kloudyes' Ruhana NYC Sci-Fi Trilogy) [1]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kloudyes/pseuds/kloudyes
Summary: 灵感来源于《疑犯追踪》，和原著关系不太大。流花二人合作保护仙道不被特工杀害。Inspired by TV Drama Persons of Interest. Has few connection with Slam Dunk series. Rukawa and Hanamichi work together to save Sendoh from being killed by special agents.
Relationships: RuHana, Rukawa Kaede/Sakuragi Hanamichi, 流川枫/樱木花道, 流花 - Relationship
Series: Klo的流花纽约科幻三部曲 (Kloudyes' Ruhana NYC Sci-Fi Trilogy) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678921
Comments: 4





	1. 阿基拉算法 Akira Algorithm

**Author's Note:**

> 情节多于情感。  
> 章节不多，因为最近太忙。  
> 首次尝试用中英双语进行同人创作（会对中文谷歌翻译后进行校对和修改。近年来谷歌翻译在机器翻译方面取得了不少成就）。很惊喜地发现除了中文读者，还有英语读者在读我的作品。祝阅读愉快！
> 
> There will be more plots than sentiments.  
> I keep the fiction short and concise because I’m too busy recently.  
> This is my first time trying to create fan fiction in both Chinese and English. (I will proofread and modify Google Translation version. Google is making much progress on machine translation in these years.) I am thrilled to find that apart from Chinese readers, there are also English readers reading my works. Enjoy!

“早啊，流川。”樱木把咖啡放在桌上，拉开另一边窗帘。万里无云的天空下，曼岛的摩天大楼尽收眼底。“我猜今天也会是和平的一天！”  
“你来得也挺早。”流川一边敲着键盘一边扫了一眼咖啡，“今天怎么想到摩卡？”  
“昨天睡得早，今天早晨去健身了，想换个口味。”  
“同居的事你考虑得怎么样了？”  
“还在认真考虑。”樱木把头伸到电脑屏幕前，“又黑进你爸公司网络看内部新闻？”  
“就没出来过。”  
“终于知道你那么多钱从哪来的了。”  
“那只是我收入的一小部分。”  
“唉，我昨天把所有股票都卖掉了，损失了一百多美元。”  
“能在熔断前卖出去很不错了。”  
“还得感谢你给我选的那几支股票，不然我赔得更惨。不说这个了，看看今天的工作吧。”  
“阿基拉算法。”  
“嗯？”  
“写出阿基拉算法的是仙道彰，波士顿人，哥伦比亚大学计算机系大四在读。阿基拉算法拥有重大商业和政治价值，他已经被内网里的人盯上了。”  
“是威胁到生命的那种吗？”  
“快了。樱木，你来看看这些代码。”  
“仙道对编程很有天赋啊！”  
“对。你看，这些都是简练而高效的结构。他建立了阅读和生成两个网络，通过机器阅读理解和自然语言生成来实现情感分析和舆情监控。根据收到的反馈，包括新闻网站、社交网络和论坛的互动情况和监控预期，还可以不断调整监控等级，对互动内容实现不同程度的控制。没法辨别出这些自动生成的评论的人，便会失去自己的判断能力，成为供他人实现目的的工具。”  
“太可怕了。每个领域都有想要挑战极限的技术爱好者，但这个算法会超出他的控制。被别人拿到了会不会滥用？”  
“很有可能。如果遇到少数有道德的人，可能会将其销毁。不过我认为销毁……并不是负责的行为，因为之后一定有抱着类似想法的人想要实现这个目标。最理想的解决方式是把魔盒归还给发现他的人，让他自己决定如何处理，并对自己的选择负责。”  
“同意。虽然还不清楚他的算法广泛应用后对社会有什么具体影响，但是我们要保护他和他的精致算法！”  
“我也是这样想的。穿上你的外套，我们去跟踪他。”

“Morning, Rukawa." Sakuragi put his coffee on the table and drew the other side of the curtain. Under the cloudless sky, panoramic views of Manhattan skyscrapers presented itself in front of him. "I guess today will also be a peaceful day!"  
"You arrive early." Rukawa glanced at the cup of coffee while typing on the keyboard. "How did you came up with Mocha today?"  
"I slept early yesterday and went to the gym this morning. I thought about changing a flavor.”  
“Have you decided on my suggestion of living together?”  
"Still thinking about it seriously." Sakuragi leaned his head in front of the computer screen. “Hacking into your father's company network to watch internal news again?"  
"I never come out."  
"I finally know where you got that much money from."  
"That's only a small part of my income."  
“Good for you. (Sigh) I sold all my stocks yesterday and lost about a hundred dollars."  
“Glad to hear that you sold before circuit breaker.”  
"Thanks for the stocks you chose for me, or I'll lose even more. I don’t want to talk about this anymore. Let’s look at today's work."  
"Akira algorithm."  
“Huh?”  
"It was written by Akira Sendoh, a Boston native currently studying computer science in his senior year at Columbia University. Akira algorithm has great commercial and political value. People in the intranet have started to watch him.”  
“Will they threaten his life?"  
“Soon. Sakuragi, come and see these codes."  
“He is very talented in programming!"  
"Yes. You see, these are concise and efficient structures. He has established two networks, namely reading and generation. By implementing machine reading comprehension and natural language generation, he could realize sentiment analysis and public opinion monitoring. Based on feedbacks he received, including interactions and expectation of monitoring on news sites , social network and forum, he could also adjust the monitoring level continuously to achieve different levels of control over the interactive content. People who cannot identify these automatically generated reviews will lose their judgment and become tools for others to achieve their goals. "  
“This is horrifying. There are technology enthusiasts who want to challenge the limit in every field, but this algorithm will exceed his control. Will it be abused by others if they get the algorithm?”  
"It's very likely. If it meets ethical people, which are few in this world, it might be destroyed. But I don't think destroying ... is a responsible behavior. There must be people with similar ideas who want to achieve this. The most ideal solution is to return the magic box to the person who discovered it in the first place, let him decide how to deal with it, and take responsibility for his own choice. "  
"Agree. Although it is unclear what specific impact his algorithm will have on society after it is widely applied, we must protect him and his delicate algorithm!"  
"I think so too. Put on your coat and we'll follow him."


	2. 三井博士 Dr. Mitsui

“他走得太快了。”两人在绿灯的最后一秒跑着穿过人行道，流川微喘着气。“他明明背着那么大的电脑包。”  
“再坚持一下，”樱木拉起流川的手看着人群中远去的仙道，“万一嫌疑人趁这时候对他下手呢。”  
看到仙道突然回头，樱木小声喊了一声，推着流川往路边的小巷里躲。“别过来啊……”他默念着，“是我们走得有点快了。”  
几秒后，仙道的刺猬头就出现在巷口，安静地看着他们。“你俩跟了我一天了，这让我有点头疼。我知道你们是一对恋人，可你们究竟是谁？”  
“你怎么知道的！”樱木瞬间放开流川的手，流川皱了皱眉头。  
“啊，大概是直觉吧。”仙道笑了笑。“我们换个地方？”  
三人走进了街边的酒吧。樱木说要两杯苏打水，仙道自己点了一杯古典酒，跟服务员说那两杯他请客。  
“你现在有生命危险。”流川扫视店内，摸了摸皮带上的枪，“你能想到有谁想要杀死你吗？”  
“那太多了，首先我的导师三井寿就不太支持我研究阿基拉算法……我经常觉得我似乎选错专业了。”他叹着气，趴在桌上盯着窗外来来往往的人，“我申请了10个今年秋季入学的博士项目，前两天最后一所学校也拒了我。大概那些教授们也觉得我不适合继续做研究吧。”  
“简历给我看看。”  
仙道摸出手机，找出简历，把手机拿给对面的两人。  
“名校，满绩，实习和科研都很完美。”樱木划着手机屏幕，“会不会是推荐信出了问题？三井是你的推荐人之一吗？”  
“嗯，他之前答应得很爽快，我也不知道他是不是真的夸了我。”  
“我有办法。你的推荐信是教授自己提交的吗？”  
“我让他们传到Folio系统里，然后我寄送给学校，这样以后用起来方便。”  
“你又要黑进研究生院的系统吗？”樱木推了推流川。  
”这次不必。仙道，你现在给我寄送一份所有的推荐信的电子版。收件人湘北信息科技公司，姓名井上枫，职位填总裁。”  
“我们自己看到推荐信，这样没问题吗？”仙道拿出电脑打开浏览器，“会不会影响我以后学习工作的诚信记录……”  
“现在不是担心那个的时候！”樱木拍了一下桌子，“已经有人想要你死了！”  
“我们不会给你看的。”流川的手指飞速地在手机上滑动着，“收到推荐信了。前三封都没问题，除了第四封三井教授的，他在第一段就明确写了‘不推荐’。三井教授和你合作得怎么样？”  
“天啊，我以为我们除了阿基拉算法，合作得还算顺利……”  
“跟我们详细说说阿基拉算法。”  
“大三的时候我大概跟他展示了一下。他很严厉地批评了我，说我不应该做这样的研究。他收走了我的代码，说绝对不能让第三个人拿到这个算法，所以我就用课余时间自己做——我相信技术本身是没有立场的。现在已经有两三个新闻网站对我的算法感兴趣了，也开出了很高的价格。我以为他已经忘记这件事了呢！真是伤心。”  
“我们会把这件事搞清楚的。在那之前，我们会联系警局的朋友保护你。”  
“刚才给洋平发了短信，他马上就来！”

"He walked too fast." Running across the sidewalk with Sakuragi at the last second of the green light, Rukawa gasped slightly. “With such a large computer bag on his back.”  
"Keep up," Sakuragi held Rukawa's hand and watched Sendoh disappearing in the crowd. “What if the suspect kills him now?"  
Seeing Sendoh suddenly turning back, Sakuragi yelled in a low voice and pushed Rukawa in an alley along the road. "Don't come ..." he muttered, “We walked a little bit faster."  
A few seconds later, Sendoh appeared at the alley with his hedgehog hairstyle and watching them quietly. "You two have been following me for a day and I’m getting a small headache. I know you are lovers, but who are you?"  
"How do you know!" Sakuragi suddenly released Rukawa's hand and Rukawa frowned.  
"Ah, probably intuitive." Sendoh smiled. “Shall we change a place?"  
The three walked into the bar on the street. Sakuragi asked for two glasses of soda. Sendoh ordered himself old-fashioned and told the waiter that the two glasses were on him.  
"You are in danger now." Rukawa glanced around the bar and touched the gun on his belt. "Can you think of anyone who wants to kill you?"  
“Too many people. First, my supervisor Dr. Mitsui does not support me on developing Akira algorithm ... I often feel that I seem to have chosen the wrong major.” He sighed, lay on the table and stared at the people coming and going outside the window. "I applied for 10 doctoral programs for admission this fall, and the last school rejected me two days ago. Probably those professors also think I am not suitable for doing further research."  
"Show me your resume."  
Sendoh reached out his cell phone, found his resume, and gave the cell phone to the two in front of him.  
“Prestigious school, 4.0 GPA, perfect internships and research experiences.” Sakuragi swiped the phone, “So the problem is in the recommendation letters? Is Mitsui one of your recommenders?”  
"Well, he promised me without much hesitation, I don't know if he really recommended me in the letter.”  
"I have an idea. Is your recommendation letter submitted by the professor himself?"  
"I told them to upload the letters to the Folio system and I ordered them to graduate schools, so the letters would be easier to use later."  
“You are gonna hack into the graduate school system again?" Sakuragi nudged Rukawa.  
"No need this time. Sendoh, send me an electronic version of all the letters of recommendation now. Recipient is Shohoku Information Technology Company, name is Inoue Kaede, position is president."  
“Is it ok for us to see the recommendation letter by ourselves?" Sendoh took out the computer and opened the browser, “Will it affect my integrity record of studying and working in the future ..."  
"It's not time to worry about that!" Sakuragi thumped the table, "Someone already wants you to die!"  
"We won't show the letters to you." Rukawa's finger swiped quickly on the phone. "Received. The first three letters are all right, except for the fourth one, Dr. Mitsui. He made it clear in the first paragraph by writing ‘not recommend.' How does Dr. Mitsui get along with you? "  
"Oh god, I thought we got along well except for the Akira algorithm ..."  
"Tell us more about the algorithm."  
"I showed the prototype to him when I was a junior. He criticized me severely and said that I should not do such research. He took away my code and said that there should never be a third person getting this algorithm. Nevertheless, I used my spare time to do it myself—I believe the technology itself has no position. Now there are two or three news sites that are interested in my algorithm with favorable prices. I thought Dr. Mitsui had forgotten the algorithm thing! This is really heart-breaking. "  
"We'll figure this out. Until then, we'll contact our friend from the police to protect you."  
“I just sent a message to Mito. He will be here soon!"


	3. 时代广场塔 Times Square Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC警告：三井涉及学术剽窃。请勿模仿！  
> OOC Alert: Mitsui involved in academic plagiarism. Do not act like him!

流川和樱木在仙道家门口和他告别，水户侦探已经开着警车在此等候。流川招手拦下出租车，“去时代广场塔。”  
“去那干什么？”  
“三井很少在学校，而是在时代广场塔租了办公室。我黑进了他的日历，他下午三点去学校开组会，不过两点十五就会从办公室出发，你马上就可以进去安装监控设备了。”  
“哦。”  
到达时代广场塔后，两人进入塔对面的时代广场五号楼，乘电梯上到42层，位置正好俯瞰到办公桌后面的三井。  
“三井寿，本科生物专业，硕士和博士都是计算机专业。毕业后来纽约城市大学任教，几年前来到哥大。”流川划着手机，“有几个学生在校内论坛建议后辈们不要选他当导师，不知道这些帖子是真实学生发的还是他自己抱有其它目的发的。帖子提到他会将一些学生的科研成果据为己有，但是没有任何人能收集到证据。”  
“或者发声的学生已经消失了。”樱木把望远镜对准三井的办公室，“看来这位三井真是个危险人物。啊，他好像在和电话对面的人吵架。他正在打电话的是谁？你可以现在黑进通讯网络吗？”  
流川戴上耳机，“相田彦一，三井的研究组里的一位研究生。他主攻计算机视觉方向。他们在相田的选题有些不同的看法，相田稍后也会去组会。”他看了看表，“快两点十五分了，我们可以过去了。”  
两人目送三井走出大楼。上到33层，流川用手机干扰摄像头信号，樱木熟练地撬开门锁。几分钟后，流川的手机有了摄像头的画面。樱木对着摄像头比着姿势，“监视和监听设备安装ok！”  
“从西面的楼梯离开，那里的摄像头暂时没有信号了。我先回办公室查一些资料。”  
“好，我现在去找相田了解一下情况。”樱木拦了出租车，“去晨边高地。”

他下车后看了一眼手表，两点四十。他直奔计算机系的教学楼，在一楼的自习区一眼就找到了相田。他抱着头藏在电脑屏幕前，低头不语。  
“相田彦一？”看到相田没有反应，他拿出警徽，“我是纽约警察局的侦探井上花道。我想了解一下你们研究组的情况。”  
“被警察找到了啊……看来那些传说都是真的。我还是听从仙道后辈的建议，早日转行吧。”  
“你觉得仙道和三井教授的关系怎么样？”  
“我觉得很有问题。您一定要仔细check！仙道半小时就可以做出我一天才能想出来的问题。可是因为三井不让他研究他感兴趣的算法，他到现在别说是期刊了，连一篇会议论文都没有。”  
樱木对着耳机跟流川说，“有听到吗？”  
“一直在听，他讲的基本和我在校园论坛爬到的数据和三井邮箱里的邮件往来内容一致。我刚才给三井的邮箱发了一封邮件，把木马伪装在学术期刊审核通知里。他现在在准备助理教授升成副教授，如果接下来几篇论文无法顺利发表，他的合同会被终止。”  
“通过窃取学生成果来升职的导师太差劲了。对了，流川，你是不是因为这个原因quit PhD的？”  
“我不知道你是从哪里得知我quit过PhD，但那是一部分原因。”键盘上的手停下了。  
“别的原因呢？”  
“还有我对研究内容的怀疑。我们现在还是回到工作吧。”  
“井上侦探，现在两点五十五了，我可以去参加组会了吗？”  
“我跟你一起上去。”樱木起身。  
“我现在真的很为毕业苦恼。我最近有在按照医生的指导，服用精神方面的药物。”  
“我明白你的困难，不过等你成为社会人后，你会明白在学校发生的这些都不算什么。”  
“您不能这样打击我呀！”  
“我只是陈述事实。”樱木瞥到三井从走廊对面走来，“快进去吧，你的导师来了。别担心，你会毕业的。”  
彦一刚进教室，樱木便快步走上去往三井的方向撞了一下。  
“看着点路好吗！”三井扭头竖起中指骂了句screw you。  
“全部卡片信息ok！”樱木按着读卡机向流川炫耀。  
“收到。”流川笑着开始敲代码。

Rukawa and Sakuragi said goodbye to Sendoh in front of his house. Detective Mito had been waiting there in a police car. Rukawa waved his hands and stopped a taxi, “To Times Square Tower."  
"Why there?"  
"Mitsui rarely stayed in his office on campus. Instead, he rented an office at Times Square Tower. I hacked into his calendar and found that he has a group meeting on campus at three PM, but he always departs from the office at two fifteen. Soon, you can go into his office and install monitoring equipment. "  
"Oh."  
After arriving at the Times Square Tower, they entered 5 Times Square, a building opposite from the tower. Taking the elevator to the 42nd floor, they overlooked Mitsui behind the desk.  
"Mitsui got his bachelor's degree in biology and a master's degree and PhD in computer science. After graduation, he taught at City University of New York and came to Columbia a few years ago." Rukawa swiped his mobile phone rapidly, "Several students on the campus forum suggested juniors not to choose him as a mentor. I don’t know whether these posts were sent by real students or himself with other purposes. The posts mentioned that he took research results of some students as his own, but no one could collect any evidence. "  
"Or the students who voiced had disappeared." Sakuragi aimed his telescope at Mitsui's office. “Seems that Mitsui is really a dangerous figure. Ah, he seems to be arguing with someone on his phone. Who is that? Can you hack into the communication network now? "  
Rukawa put on his headset, "Aida Hikoichi, a graduate student in Mitsui's research group focusing on computer vision. They have different opinions on Aida’s research topic. Aida will go to the group meeting later. ”He checked his watch, “It’s about 2:15. Let’s go. "  
The two watched Mitsui left the building. Going up to the 33rd floor, Rukawa used a mobile phone to interfere with the camera signal, and Sakuragi skillfully opened the door lock. A few minutes later, Rukawa's phone got the camera screen. Sakuragi posed at the camera, “Monitoring equipment ok!"  
"Leave from the west stairs, there is no camera signal there for now. I will go back to the office to check some information."  
"Okay, I'll visit Aida now and find out more information.” Sakuragi stopped a taxi, “To Morningside Heights."

Sakuragi got out of the taxi and glanced at his watch. It was 2:40. He went straight to the teaching building of the computer science department and glanced Aida in the self-study area on the first floor. He hid his head in front of the computer screen and bowed his head without saying a word.  
"Aida Hikoichi?" Seeing that Aida didn't respond, Sakuragi took out the police badge, "I'm detective Inoue Sakuragi of NYPD. Tell me something about your research team."  
“Oh my god, now the police finds me… So the old stories are true after all. Maybe I should follow Sendoh’s advice and switch my career as soon as possible."  
"What do you think of the relationship between Sendoh and Dr. Mitsui?"  
"I think it's very problematic. You must check it carefully! Sendoh can solve a problem in half an hour, while I have to think of the same problem for a day. Because Mitsui doesn’t allow him to study the algorithms he is interested in, he doesn’t have a journal paper up tp now, not even a conference paper. "  
"Have you heard that?” Sakuragi said to Rukawa at the other side of the headset.  
"I've been following. His words are in accordance to the data I crawled on the campus forum and the emails in Mitsui's mailbox. I just sent an email to him with a malware as a notification on academic journal review. He is now preparing to become an associate professor from assistant professor, and his contract will be terminated if the following papers cannot be published successfully. "  
“Such mentors who get promotion by stealing students’ works should go to hell. By the way, Rukawa, did you quit your PhD for this reason?"  
“I don’t know how did you know I quitted PhD, but that's part of the reason." The hands on the keyboard stopped.  
"What are the other reasons?”  
“My doubts about contents of research. Let's get back to work now."  
"Detective Inoue, it's 2:55 now. May I go to my meeting?”  
"I'll go up with you." Sakuragi stood up.  
"I am really depressed on graduation now. Recently I am taking medicine on mental health following doctor's instructions."  
"I understand your difficulties, but when you enter the society, you will understand that what happened in school is like nothing."  
“What? You can't hit my confidence like that!"  
"I'm just stating the facts." Sakuragi glanced at Mitsui across the corridor. “Go in, your mentor is coming. Don't worry, you will graduate."  
Just as Hikoichi entered the classroom, Sakuragi walked towards Mitsui quickly and bumped into him.  
"Look the way!” Mitsui turned his head, raised his middle finger and said “screw you”.  
"All card information ok!" Sakuragi hit the buttons on card reader and showed off to Rukawa.  
"Received." Rukawa smiled and started typing codes.


	4. 偷回代码 Stealing the Codes

“樱木。”  
“嗯？”  
“除了仙道本人的版本，阿基拉算法的代码在三井的办公室里也有一份。仙道说他只给过三井，三井如果要算作自己的学术成果，也不可能传给第三个人，所以我需要你在三井下次出门的时候把代码偷出来，不让第三个人得到。我查了三井的信用卡记录，他六个月前买过一块军用标准的硬盘，和他知道阿基拉算法的时间一致，存在硬盘里可能是因为考虑到网络安全。”  
“好，他什么时候离开办公室？”  
“晚上六点十五。”  
“你在和你的流川说话吗？”仙道在电话上问樱木，“我也要去，我可以帮忙。”  
“现在是我帮你！别给我添麻烦。”  
“我了解导师的情况，我可以给你讲解具体内容。”  
“那好吧。”

六点十五分的中城华灯初上。  
“三井去John Sullivan’s了。”耳机对面传来流川的声音。  
“我不喜欢那家的氛围。”樱木拿着流川处理过的卡片打开了三井的办公室门，挥手让仙道进去。  
“我们可以去NoMad。”  
“去斯坦顿岛看完日落后去。”  
“完成这个任务就去怎么样？”  
“绝赞。”樱木打开抽屉，“这么多硬盘……”  
“找外壳上有个G的那个，看我刚发给你的图。”  
“找到了。我们来确认一下内容吧。”樱木示意仙道把硬盘插在电脑上。  
“天哪，这里面还有藤真的项目……他已经博士延期了……”  
“藤真的项目直接涉及到网络安全，”流川飞速敲着键盘。“花，我刚收到系统警告，你和仙道现在马上离开大楼。有可疑的人进入区域，无法识别身份，我要破解一下他的加密。”  
“好。”樱木让仙道拿着硬盘。  
两人刚走出办公室，三井突然出现在门口掏出了枪。“忘带U盘所以回来了，没想到……”  
“可疑的人原来是你啊。”樱木一拳把三井打倒在地，把他的枪从脚边踢开。“仙道，你先从西边的货梯下去。洋平在外面等你，你把硬盘交给他。我要教训一下这家伙。”  
“花，别教训他了，马上离开！”  
“我已经抓到你说的可疑的人了！”樱木俯视着三井，把他的双手用绳子绑了起来，“你到底剽窃了多少学生的成果？”  
“你就是上次撞我的家伙……”三井挣扎着。  
系统警告没有消失。流川皱着眉头破解了加密，查到了可疑人员的身份，睁大双眼倒吸了一口凉气。“水户侦探，在吗？我想让你帮忙查一个人。”  
“我正在把仙道送回家，你讲……”  
流川刚要开口，便听到樱木耳机那边轻微的击锤声。监视摄像头里，一个黑色长发的身影举着枪出现在门口，枪口正对着樱木。  
“不许逃。”

"Sakuragi."  
“Huh?”  
“Apart from Sendoh’s s own version, there is another version of the code of Akira's algorithm in Mitsui's office. Sendoh said that he only gave it to Mitsui. If Mitsui would count it as his own academic achievement, he wouldn’t pass it to a third person. So I need you to steal the code the next time Mitsui goes out so that it would be unavailable to a third person. I checked Mitsui’s credit card records and found that he bought a military-standard hard drive six months ago, the same time he got to know the Akira algorithm. He stored the algorithm in the hard disk, probably considering network security.”  
"OK, and when will he leave the office?"  
“6:15 PM.”  
"Are you talking to your Rukawa on another line?” Sendoh asked Sakuragi on the phone. "I'm coming with you, I can help."  
"Now I am helping you! Don't bring me trouble.”  
"I know my mentor and I can explain it to you."  
“Okay then."

The midtown night woke up at 6:15 PM.  
"Mitsui has gone to John Sullivan's." Rukawa's voice came across the headphones.  
"I don't like the atmosphere there.” Sakuragi opened Mitsui's office door with a card processed by Rukawa, waving his hand to let Sendoh enter.  
“We could go to NoMad.”  
“After watching sunset on Staten Island.”  
“What about after finishing this task?”  
“Great.” Sakuragi opened the drawer, “So many hard drives …”  
"Find the one with a G on the case. Refer to the picture I just sent you."  
"Got it. Let's check the contents." Sakuragi let Sendoh to insert the hard disk into the computer.  
“Gosh, there's Fujima’s project ... he has postponed his PhD studies…”  
"Fujima’s project is directly related to cybersecurity," Rukawa quickly tapped the keyboard. "Hana, I just received a system warning. You and Sendoh should leave the building now. Someone suspicious has entered the area and cannot be identified. I need to crack his encryption."  
"OK." Sakuragi let Sendoh keep the hard drive.  
The moment they walked out of the office, Mitsui suddenly appeared at the door and took out his gun. "I forgot to bring my USB flash drive, so I came back. I didn't expect ..."  
“So you are the suspicious person." Sakuragi knocked Mitsui to the ground with a punch and kicked his gun away from his feet. “Sendoh, you take the elevator on the west side. Yohei is waiting for you outside and you could give him the hard drive. I will teach this guy a lesson.”  
“Hana, forget about teaching him. Leave NOW!”  
"I've caught the suspicious person you said!" Sakuragi looked down and tied Mitsui’s hands with a rope, "How many students’s works did you plagiarize?"  
"You were the guy who hit me last time ..." Mitsui struggled.  
The system warning did not disappear. Rukawa frowned, cracked the encryption and found the identity of the suspicious person. Eyes opened wide, he gasped. "Detective Mito, are you there? I want you to help find someone."  
"I'm escorting Sendoh to his home, you could tell me the name ..."  
Just as Rukawa was about to speak, he heard a slight sound of gun hammer on Sakuragi side. In the surveillance camera, a figure with long black hair appeared at the door with a gun pointed at Sakuragi.  
“Do not escape."


	5. 从国安局来 Coming from NSA

樱木是被耳机对面的流川喊醒的。  
“樱木花道！你中枪了吗！听到马上回复我！”  
他想说话，却头疼得厉害，只能对着耳机哼了几声。想抽出手，发现自己被绑了起来扔在墙角。对面是被绑在椅子上的三井。黑色长发特工不见了。  
“剽窃别人的成果是最无耻的。”  
“侦探，这个世界只有永远的利益。你要是跟学校反映我的学术剽窃，我不会拦你。可是阿基拉算法不一样，我真的不能允许仙道继续研究下去，我不能让自己的学生遇到生命危险。”  
“……什么？”  
“他早就被国家安全局盯上了！刚才那个特工就是国安局的。我在生物和计算机专业都做过研究，我有不少同事都和他们打过交道，我知道那些人为了让一个人死可以不择手段。”  
“你有认识的人……”  
三井的表情扭曲了起来，“所以我才不让他继续研究阿基拉算法，不惜以不推荐入读研究生院为代价！”  
“你怎么不跟他如实说呢？”  
“我知道以他的性格，不论如何都会继续研究下去的。”  
所以你就眼看着仙道经历一切然后什么都不做吗，樱木微微地摇了摇头。

“看看是谁在打乱我的计划。”黑发特工出现在门口，把手机放进口袋里。  
“清田信长。”三井咬着牙。  
“我好像听到有人在叫我？”清田掏出胶带把三井的嘴封上。他看了一眼睁大双眼的三井，又回过头来俯视着躺在地上的樱木，“我们远程控制了三井的电脑。所以我们发现有人动他的电脑的时候，马上就过来了。”  
“你是谁。”  
“我还以为我的老朋友给你介绍过我了呢。”清田的枪口再次对准了樱木的头，“从你开始，你是个危险人物。”  
他弯下腰的时候，樱木挣脱绳子对着他的下半身猛踢了一脚。一番扭打之后，清田跪倒在墙角，被樱木用枪指着头。  
“有一件事我一定要搞清楚，为什么你要杀掉仙道？”  
“我们要把算法收回到安全局，经过合理修改后加以应用。”  
“如果网络广泛应用他的算法，人们都会变成关在笼子里吃着抗生素的猪*！”  
“你无权代表所有人。你问过他们最想要的是什么吗？”  
“我知道这样是不对的，没有伦理约束的人工智能，只能把人类引向毁灭！”  
“你的世界只有对和不对吗？你太天真了。”趁樱木不注意，清田突然起身夺过樱木手里的枪，把他踢倒在地。  
“花，为了你的生命安全，不要再跟他争论。我马上触发办公楼自动报警系统。”樱木听出耳机对面的声音有点慌张。  
“不必了，枫！”樱木从清田眼前闪了一下，下一秒他已经卡着清田的脖子。“人都是可以做出选择并对自己负责的。你无权从任何人的手里剥夺什么。”  
“呵呵，是吗？”清田扭曲地笑着。  
流川触发报警系统的时候，从耳机里听到两声枪响。  
“花！”他突然从座位站起来，失控地喊着，头痛欲裂。  
——————  
*… A pig in a cage on antibiotics. — Radiohead 

Sakuragi was awakened by Rukawa on the headphones.  
"Sakuragi Hanamichi! Are you shot? Reply right away!”  
He wanted to talk, but he had a terrible headache, so he hummed into the headset. He wanted to pull out his hands, but found myself tied up and thrown in the corner. The opposite was Mitsui, tied to a chair. The agent with long black hair was missing.  
"Plagiarism is the most shameless."  
"Detective, the only eternal things in this world are interests. I won't stop you if you report my academic plagiarism to Columbia. However, the Akira algorithm is different. I really can't allow Sendoh to continue doing the research. I can't let my students live a life of danger."  
“……What?"  
"He has long been monitored by National Security Agency! The agent was from NSA. I have done research in both biology and computer science, and I have many colleagues who have dealt with them. I know if they want someone dead, they would do it by fair means or foul. "  
“So there are people you know ..."  
Mitsui's face became distorted. "That's why I didn't let him continue to study the Akira algorithm, at the cost of not recommending admission to graduate school!"  
"Why don't you tell him the truth?"  
"I know that with his character, he will continue to study anyway."  
So you watched him go through everything and do nothing, Sakuragi shook his head slightly.

"Look who's disrupting my plan." The black-haired agent appeared at the door, putting his phone in his pocket.  
"Kiyota Nobunaga." Mitsui gritted his teeth.  
“Is someone calling me?" Kiyota pulled out the tape and sealed Mitsui's mouth. He glanced at Mitsui with his eyes widened, and then looked back at Sakuragi, who was lying on the ground. "We gained remote control of Mitsui's computer. When we found someone was operating his computer, we came right away."  
“Who are you."  
"I thought my old friend has introduced me." Kiyota pointed the muzzle at Sakuragi's head again. “Starting from you. You are a dangerous figure.”  
When he bent down, Sakuragi broke the rope and kicked his lower body violently. After scuffles, Kiyota knelt on the corner and was pointed with a gun.  
"I want answer of one question. Why do you want to kill Sendoh?”  
“I need to get the algorithm back to NSA and apply it after reasonable modifications."  
"If the algorithm is widely used, people will become pigs in a cage on antibiotics*!”  
"You have no right to represent everyone. Have you asked what they want most?"  
"I know this is wrong. Artificial intelligence without ethical constraints can only lead humans to destruction!"  
"Is there only right and wrong in your world? You are too naive." While Sakuragi didn't notice, Kiyota suddenly got up and seized Sakuragi's gun and kicked him to the ground.  
“Hana, for your safety, do not argue with him anymore. I am triggering the automatic alarm system of the office building." Sakuragi heard the slight nervous feelings from the headset.  
"No need, Kaede!” Sakuragi disappeared before Kiyota's eyes, and the next second he chocked Kiyota's neck with hands. "People can make choices and be responsible for them. You have no right to take anything away from anyone."  
"Oh, is it?" Kiyota smiled wryly.  
The moment before Rukawa triggered the alarm system, he heard two gunshots from the headset.  
“Hana!” He got up from his seat, shouted uncontrollably with a serious headache.

—————  
*… A pig in a cage on antibiotics. — Radiohead 


	6. 五点四十 Five Forty

樱木是被疼醒的。睁开双眼，报警声已经消失了。三井和流川在旁边讨论着什么，躺在一边的清田流血不止。他试着站起来，肋骨传来的剧痛让他跌了回去，他疼得叫出声。  
“你的侦探朋友醒了。”  
“我们现在马上带他去医院，我需要你帮忙。”两人把樱木抬了起来。  
“谢了，为什么要救我？”樱木看了一眼清田的枪伤，三井的枪法高于常人。  
“如果算法真的被他拿去，我被杀也是迟早的事。”  
“特工的尸体怎么处理？”  
“他们组织会有人来处理的。”  
两人把樱木转移到流川的车上。看到流川的手抖得握不住方向盘，三井拉开车门，“我来开车吧，这样快一点。我们去西奈山医院，我有一位学生在那里，可以帮到你的朋友。可以用一下你的一次性手机吗？”  
流川递过手机。  
“王，我知道你现在还有身份问题。你在医院吧？帮我救一个重要的人。”  
“你现在帮我们救他，”流川拿过手机，“我下周给你绿卡。”  
“啊，好的！”  
“永远不要告诉任何人。”  
“明白！”

三人到了医院。看着樱木被推进了手术室，流川长舒了一口气坐在地上。  
“我很羡慕你和你的侦探。”三井坐在了流川旁边。  
“？”  
“我没有和别人说过，但是我本科最好的朋友，因为自己的研究成果，在一场学术会议上当场被枪杀。”  
“什么研究成果？”  
“基因编辑。我是眼看着他在我面前去世的。我患了严重的创伤应激障碍，休学去圣地亚哥疗养了一年。从那以后，我不再想做生物研究，也再也不想看到有学生或者同事像他一样。我没有想到这些年来，人工智能也出现了这样的问题。你说这个世界以后还会变得更好吗？”  
“会，也不会。”  
“好吧。对了，你长得很像一个人。”三井盯着流川的侧脸。  
“这是我个人的行动，你可能记错了。”  
“是吗？可能我已经太不清醒了吧。我也该回去休息了，今天真是漫长的一天。如果需要我帮忙，你知道怎么联系到我。”  
“手术很成功。”王从手术室里走了出来，“他的身体素质很好，而且躲得很敏捷，所以只受了轻伤。现在就可以回家休息了。”  
流川感谢了医生，把樱木放在后座上，给他盖上外套。回家路上天色越来越明亮，他看了一眼手机，5点40，不用再补觉了。

Sakuragi woke up with pain. He opened his eyes and found the alarm disappeared. Mitsui and Rukawa were discussing something beside him. Kiyota was lying on the other side, bleeding. He tried to stand up, but the pain from the ribs made him fall back and cried out in pain.  
"Your detective friend wakes up.”  
"We'll take him to the hospital right now. I need your help." The two lifted Sakuragi up.  
"Thank you. Why did you save me?" Sakuragi glanced at Kiyota's gunshot wound. Mitsui's skills of using gun was above average.  
"If he takes the algorithm, it will only be a matter of time before I get killed."  
"What about the agent's body?"  
"They will send someone to deal with it.”  
The two transferred Sakuragi to Rukawa's car. Seeing that Rukawa's hand was shaking and could not hold the steering wheel, Mitsui pulled the door. "Let me drive, it will be quicker. Let's go to Mount Sinai Hospital. I have a student there to help your friends. Can I use your disposable phone? "  
Rukawa passed the phone to him.  
"Wang, I know you still have an identity issue staying in the U.S. Are you in the hospital? I want you to help me save an important person."  
"You help us save him now," Rukawa took the phone, "I will give you a green card next week."  
"Ah, okay!”  
"Never tell anyone."  
“Roger that!”

They arrived at the hospital. Watching Sakuragi being pushed into the operating room, Rukawa breathed a sign of relief and sat on the ground.  
"I admire you and your detective." Mitsui sat next to Rukawa.  
"?"  
"I didn't tell anyone, but my best friend in undergraduate was shot dead at an academic conference because of his research results."  
"What research results?"  
"Gene editing. I watched him died in front of me. I suffered from severe PTSD and took a year off from school to San Diego to receive treatment. Since then, I no longer want to do biological research and never want to see similar things happen to students or colleagues. I did not expect that such problems have also occurred in artificial intelligence over the years. Do you believe the world will become better in the future? "  
"Yes, and no."  
“Alright. By the way, you look like someone.” Mitsui stared at Rukawa's side face.  
"This is my personal action. You may have remembered a wrong person.”  
"Really? Maybe I'm tired. I should go back and have a rest. Today is such a long day. If you need my help, you know how to contact me."  
"The operation was very successful." Wang stepped out of the operating room. "His physical fitness was very good, and he was agile when the bullet came, so he only got minor injuries. Now he can go home and rest."  
Rukawa thanked Wang, put Sakuragi on the back seat and covered him with his coat. On the way home, the sky became brighter. He glanced at his mobile phone. 5:40. No need to catch up on sleep.


	7. 在晨边公园 Morningside Park

“早上好，水户侦探。”  
“早啊，流川。对了，你昨天让我帮你查一个人，是谁来着？”水户浏览着内网的简讯，[国安局特工昨天于时代广场塔死亡]。大早晨就这么重磅吗，他喝了一口摩卡点开详情，今天的华府会很忙碌吧。  
“不必了，问题已经解决了，谢谢你。”  
“客气什么。”洋平笑了笑，“替我向花道问好。”  
“会的。”流川瞥了一眼还熟睡着的樱木，走过去轻轻地捏了捏他的脸，回到电脑前打开商业评论和新闻。  
“……现在是五十三度，今天最高温会达到七十七度，我们预测一整天都会天气晴朗！这样的好天气，和家人朋友或者恋人去公园一起度过再合适不过了！……”  
“早，狐狸。”樱木出现在门口，抓了抓头发，“我是在你家吗？”  
“昨天太晚了，我把你先接了回来。”流川起身走了过去，把他推倒在沙发上，“昨天为什么不和仙道一起离开大楼？”  
“大早晨的，你这是什么语气。”樱木睁大眼睛瞪着身上的人。  
“别乱动，你的伤还没好。”流川按住樱木的手腕，“你昨天差点就死了。”  
樱木把头扭了过去，“我想知道三井那样做的原因。如果听不到解释，这样的事情以后还会发生。我们的目的不就是帮助他人吗？诶，我的手机响了，你快放开我，我要接一下。”  
流川看了一眼屏幕，把手机递了过来按下接听和免提。  
“两位好！我是仙道。上次你们救了我，我想要感谢你们。不知道今天中午是否方便在晨边公园西116街见一面？”

“一点谢意，请接受，你们一定喜欢。”仙道微笑着拿出一个包装精美的礼盒。  
樱木接过礼盒拆开包装。刚看到形状他就知道是什么了，他啪的一声把盒子合上，流川没忍住笑。“我们也有个礼物要给你，”他说着从包里掏出一本新护照，“这样你就不会再被追杀了。”  
“新的身份！”仙道惊喜地翻着新护照。  
“你的算法是一份精致的艺术品，应该被仔细收藏起来。”  
“我确实对结构非常痴迷。去年开始写阿基拉算法的时候，我就在想，看起来自发而无序的表达，是否也能用数学的规律来定义。我本人无意成为上帝，不过看来我的好奇心给这个世界带来麻烦了呢。”  
”你对未来的规划有什么想法？”  
“我想了想，还是决定不再从事学术研究了，太危险了。我准备回波士顿当个普通的软件工程师。”  
“会有遗憾吗？”  
“说没有遗憾是不可能的，不过我只是换了个方式做我最喜欢的事情而已。”仙道望着远处的高楼，“在这座过于热闹的城市待了四年，我也有点厌倦了。最重要的是，我还活着。啊，快一点了，我要回学校改论文了。再会，多谢你们所做的一切。”  
流川和樱木注视着他快步离开，消失在街角。  
“枫。”  
“？”  
“我现在感觉很棒，像是拯救了世界。可是，我们这样做是对的吗？”  
“哪怕我们影响了一个人，我们的努力就是有意义的。”  
“有道理。”樱木靠着栏杆，托着头注视着流川的双眼，“这个世界会好的。”

"Good morning, detective Mito."  
“Morning, Rukawa. Hey, yesterday you asked me to help you look up for someone. Who is it again?” Mito browsed the internal newsletter, [NSA agent died at Times Square Tower yesterday]. What a piece of breaking news in the morning, he drank his Mocha and clicked the details. Another busy day for DC!  
“There’s no need for it, the problem has been solved. Thank you."  
"You're welcome." Mito smiled. "Send my greetings to Hanamichi for me."  
“Sure.” Rukawa glanced at Sakuragi who was still asleep. He walked over and squeezed his face gently, and then returned to the computer and opened business reviews and news.  
"... It's fifty-three degrees now andthe highest temperature will reach seventy-seven degrees. We predict that it will be sunny and clear all day long! Such a good weather is perfect for spending time with family, friends or lovers in the park! …”  
“Morning, kitsune.” Sakuragi appeared at the door, scratching his hair. "Am I at your house?"  
"It was too late yesterday. I settled you here.” Rukawa got up, walked over and pushed him to the sofa. "Why didn't you leave the building with Sendoh yesterday?"  
“Hey, it’s early morning, mind your tone.” Sakuragi stared at the person on him with wide eyes.  
"Don't move, you are still injured.” Rukawa held Sakuragi's wrist. "You almost died yesterday."  
Sakuragi turned his head to the other side, "I want to know why Mitsui did that. If we can’t hear the explanation, this kind of thing will happen again in the future. Isn't our purpose to help others? Oh, my cell phone is ringing. Let go of me, I need to pick it up. "  
Rukawa glanced at the screen, handed the phone over to him and turned on answer and speaker.  
“Hi guys! I'm Sendoh. Last time you saved my life, so I want to thank you. I wonder if it would be convenient to meet you at 116 West at Morningside Park today at noon?"

“This is my heartfelt thanks, please accept it. You guys will love it." Sendoh smiled and took out a well-packed gift.  
Sakuragi took the gift and unpacked it. As soon as he saw the shape, he knew what it was. He snapped the box, and Rukawa couldn't help chuckling. "We have a gift for you, too," he said, and pulled out a new passport from his bag. “You won't be hunted down again."  
"New identity!" Sendoh flipped his new passport delightfully.  
"Your algorithm is a delicate piece of art and should be carefully collected."  
“Yeah, I’m really obsessed with structure. When I started writing Akira algorithm last year, I was wondering if the expressions, which seemed spontaneous and disordered, could be defined by the laws of mathematics. I didn't intend to be God, but it seems that my curiosity is causing some trouble on this world, lol."  
"What are your plans for future?"  
"I thought about it and decided to stop doing academic research. It's too dangerous. I plan to return to Boston and become an ordinary software engineer."  
“Would you regret it?”  
"It's impossible to say I don’t regret at all, but I am only changing the way to do my favorite things.” Sendoh looked at the tall buildings before him. “Besides, I have been a bit tired of staying in this overly busy city for four years. The most important thing is that I am still alive. Ah, it’s about 1pm. I am going back to school to edit my dissertation. Farewell, thanks for all you have done. "  
Rukawa and Sakuragi watched him leave quickly and disappeared on the street corner.  
“Kaede.”  
"?"  
"I feel great now, like I’ve saved the world. But are the things we did right?"  
"Even if we create impact on one person, our efforts are meaningful."  
“Makes sense." Sakuragi leaned against the railing, held his head and stared at Rukawa's eyes, "The world will be fine."


End file.
